This invention relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to wireless communications circuitry with antenna isolation for electronic devices such as portable electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, handheld electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations. Cellular telephones and other devices with cellular capabilities may communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz. Portable electronic devices may also use short-range wireless communications links. For example, portable electronic devices may communicate using the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) band at 2.4 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz. Communications are also possible in data service bands such as the 3G data communications band at 2170 MHz band (commonly referred to as UMTS or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System band).
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size of components that are used in these devices. For example, manufacturers have made attempts to miniaturize the antennas used in handheld electronic devices.
A typical antenna may be fabricated by patterning a metal layer on a circuit board substrate or may be formed from a sheet of thin metal using a foil stamping process. Antennas such as planar inverted-F antennas (PIFAs) and antennas based on L-shaped resonating elements can be fabricated in this way. Antennas such as PIFA antennas and antennas with L-shaped resonating elements can be used in handheld devices.
Although modern portable electronic devices often use multiple antennas, it is challenging to produce successful antenna arrangements in which multiple antennas operate in close proximity to each other without experiencing undesirable interference.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna structures for wireless electronic devices.